Elphie and caffiene
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: It is April fools time at Shiz Universty, and Glinda and Fiyero come up with a devious plan to get Elphaba hopped up on caffeine. "Elphaba rolled her eyes, but went with it. 'Maybe I am being a little overly sensitive today because it's April fool's day… nah she wouldn't do anything to the soda… would she' Elphaba mused." ONE-SHOT


It was March 31 in Oz. The day before April fools, and at Shiz Universtiy, the students were coming up with sneaky ticks to play on their friends. Galinda, in particular, was trying to come up with a great prank to play on her roommate, Elphaba. She knew that the green girl was very smart, so the trick had to be extra tricky.

Elphaba was busy studying at her desk, and Galinda was reading the newest issue of Ozmapolitan Magazine. "Elphie, have you ever had coffee?"

"No. I react really badly to caffeine." Elphaba answered. _OOH! I've got to see that!_ Galinda thought.

"Maybe you should try decaf!" Galinda suggested.

"I don't like the flavor of coffee either." Elphaba mumbled.

 _Hmm… Elphie does likes soda… THAT'S IT!_

Elphaba loved soda… a lot. She always drank non-caffeinated cola.

"Elphie, I have to… um… get some books I left in Dr. Dillimonds classroom. I'll be back soon!" Elphaba knew something was up, in fact, her intuition was so strong, that she put down her book, and asked. "Galinda, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" The blonde girl said a little too quickly.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? April fools is tomorrow, don't think I don't know that."

"April fool's day?" Galinda asked, not really asking.

"Don't try to act dumb, I can see right through you!"

"Well, I'd better be going, bye Elphie!" Galinda left in a hurry, slamming the door in her haste.

Elphaba was smarter than to believe Galinda. _OK, sure. I'll be on the lookout though…_

Galinda was going to go and get Fiyero to help play out the devious trick. She knew that she wasn't good enough at playing tricks on people to do it to her intelligent roommate. She went to the boys' dormitory, and knocked on Fiyero's window. (His room was on the lower level.) He answered. "Did you come up with a rick to play on Elphaba?" he asked.

Fiyero and Glinda had been trying to come up with something for the past couple of days, and until now, they hadn't come up with anything this good. "I sure did!" Galinda said excitedly.

She told him the plan, and they got to work. "I happen to have an unopened bottle of soda in my fridge!" Galinda climbed through the window. (Girls were not allowed in the boys' dorms and opposite.)

"We should put the caffeinated soda in a decaf bottle. You know Elphie would notice the difference." Galinda pointed out.

"You're right… but I don't have one of those…" Fiyero admitted.

"Elphie and I do."

So, Galinda took the bottle, and climbed out the window. Her plan was to wait until Elphaba was asleep, and then transfer the soda from one bottle to the other. She thought of using magic, but knew that it would result in a disaster. The soda bottle would explode, or… worse….

When she got back to her dorm, Galinda was surprised to find her artichoke-colored friend asleep on her bed with a book that had fallen onto her face.

The blonde smiled. _Now's my chance!_ She took the soda out of the refrigerator, and poured it (quietly) into the sink. Then, after unscrewing the cap on the caffeinated soda, she poured it into the empty bottle of caffeine free soda. Then, she put the bottle in the fridge, and went to bed. _Elphie's a deep sleeper!_

The next morning, Galinda and Elphaba woke up at 7:00 am for classes. The blonde made coffee, as usual. It was her way of getting perky. (as if she wasn't already!)

Elphaba was a little bit addicted to soda, because as a child her father would not let her drink it, although he would let Nessa. She had always wanted to try it. It looked so tempting; bubbly and sweet. When she came to Shiz, and was out of her father's supervision, The green girl was able to buy some for herself. Ever since that day, she had loved it… a little too much.

While Galinda drank coffee in the morning, Elphaba would usually have a glass of soda before going to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. "Galinda, I sometimes think you drink too much coffee."

"Oh, I know I do, but I need to be peppy!" she replied. "And anyway, you drink too much soda!"

Elphaba, who was in the process of getting the soda out of the fridge, frowned. "Hey! I think I've earned the right to drink soda! I've told you the stories!" she started to pour some into a glass.

Galinda was giddy with excitement, her plan was working! All Elphie needed to do now was drink some soda and she would be off the walls. The green girl took a sip. "Huh… this tastes a little strange."

Galinda's eyes got wide. Elphaba noticed this, and then looked at her soda suspiciously. "Galinda Upland did you do something?" she asked sternly.

"Why ever would I do a thing like that?" the blonde asked with an enormous smile on her face.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but went with it. _Maybe I am being a little overly sensitive today because it's April fool's day… nah she wouldn't do anything to the soda… would she?_ Elphaba mused. 

Galinda remembered to play it cool. "Elphie, what class do we have first today?"

Elphaba took a big gulp of soda. "History… you should know that by now."

Galinda giggled. "Well, I do get confusified at times!"

 _Blondes!_ Elphaba thought while continuing on her soda. As the next ten minutes went on, Elphaba's glass (Which was pretty large) got progressively emptier, and Galinda was getting VERY excited.

Later, Galinda went to the cafeteria to get some real breakfast. Elphaba was busy doing some last minute studying for the history test. On the way t the cafeteria, Galinda bumped into Fiyero. "Did you do it?" he asked.

"Of course I did! And Elphie had a nice tall glass of CAFFINATED soda this morning! EEP! She's going to be crazy in history class!"

Fiyero smiled. "I can't wait to see this!"

Once in the cafeteria, Fiyero and Glinda got some pancakes, and sat down at a table. Soon Elphaba showed up with her breakfast, and sat with her friends, who were giggling and whispering.

"What are you two laughing about? Do I have something in my teeth?" asked the green girl.

"Oh, nothing!" Galinda said.

"WOW! I feel really energetic this morning!" Elphaba commented.

Galinda and Fiyero looked at each other with looks of "YAS!" on their faces.

As the three friends ate, Elphaba began to wiggle in her seat. At first, it was slight, but then It got worse… or better for the two tricksters.

"I feel like I'm gonna ACE that test today!" Elphaba said loudly. "I'm pumped! WOOO!"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked I Elphaba's direction, but she didn't notice. She was too busy doing a little happy dance in her seat. "This is the peppiest I've ever seen her!" Fiyero whispered to Galinda, who nodded in agreement.

In Dr. Dillamond's class later that morning, Elphaba was out of control. She was smiling like an idiot, shaking in her seat, and laughing uncontrollably at everything the professor was saying.

"Since we have a test today, we will review some of the things that we have learned recently. So, the history of the yellow brick road-…" Elphaba started giggling.

"Miss Elphaba, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Asked Dr. Dillamond.

"Oh no! Nothing!" Elphaba said far too quickly. Glinda and Fiyero snickered at each other.

Dr. Dillamond continued his re-teaching. "The construction of the yellow brick road started soon after the wizard arrived… Miss Elphaba honestly, do you need to be excusified?"

Then, Elphaba realized what happened, and she became serious again. Well, as serious as she could be all hopped up on caffeine. "Yes, and I need to talk to Galinda also."

"Very well, you two may be excused for a few moments in the hall."

The two girls went in the hall, and the rest of the class except Fiyero started whispering.

"GALINDA UPLAND! You- you…. You caffeinated my soda!? How in the name of Oz did you do that?"

Galinda smiled innocently. "Well, it did take some planning, Elphie."

Elphaba sighed. She was still out of control, her feet were tapping, and her hands were shaking. "I told you that I react badly to caffeine. I'm so angry at- HAHAHAHA!" The green girl randomly burst into laughter.

Galinda was shocked, and she started to feel bad. "Elphie, you are in no condition to be in class. Do you want me to ask Dr. Dillamond f you can go to the nurse?"

Elphaba managed to calm herself down. "Yes! Definitely!"

Galinda did just that, and Dr. Dillamond said yes once she explained what had happened. "And Miss Galinda!" he added.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to report to Madame Morrible's office after you bring your friend to the nurse, and Fiyero too."

The blonde girl and the brainless boy stood there shocked for a few moments while Elphaba, who was still in the hall, was laughing at them.

 **Happy late birthday to Kristin Chenoweth!**

 **Please review! Favorite lines?**


End file.
